bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ultimo
Logo wiki Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo dla pl.bionicle? To, które jest teraz jest po pierwsze "tymczasowym hackiem" ze starego formatu, a po drugie ma błąd, literówkę. (-8Jala3551 (talkGdzie kupiłeś Maxiliosa?A po drugie koniecznie musi być Ignika a nie Vahi? A już idealnie by było, gdybyś zrobił ze dwa-trzy do wyboru. (Jedno może być po prostu spolszczeniem tego logo, które ma bionicle.wikia. Oni już przeszli na nowy, większy format.) Użytkownicy pl.bionicle mieliby zabawę z wybieraniem najlepszego. Choć pewnie Ty się wtedy nasłuchasz... <<<-; Daj proszę znać, jak to widzisz. -- Nef (talk) 00:44, 23 kwi 2008 (UTC) Dobrze, postaram się zrobić pare. Oto mój pierwszy projekt. Pomyślałem, że skoro Biosector01 ma w logo srebną Avohkii to my powinniśmy mieć srebną Ignike(Można odwrócić kolory): Grafika:Logo01.jpg Troche poprawiłem, i co ty na to? A to mój drugi projekt: Grafika:Logo02.jpg To tesz troche poprawiłem (-: : Poszalałeś. (-: Logo musi mieć 266x75. Zerknij na http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png, to ten plik będzie na końcu podmieniony. (Logo01 jest cool. Jakby do tego zmienić skina na monaco-smoke, to będzie super pasowało.) -- Nef (talk) 16:52, 23 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Ale to nie jest Bioniclepedia, tylko Bionicle Wiki lub Biopedia. : Well, ani jedno ani drugie ani trzecie. Wiki się nazywa "Encyklopedia Bionicle". Nie ma jakichś strasznych nakazów, żeby dokładnie to mieć w logo, ale zrobi się mętlik, jak tytuł wiki będzie taki, a logo inne. Jeśli stara nazwa się "zużyła", to może warto przegadać jej zmianę. (Bionicle Wiki jest fajne, prywatnie (-; nie lubię nazw w stylu encyklopedia czegośtam/cośtampedia.) Tylko to duża zmiana, czy wszyscy/większość autorów pl.bionicle będzie za? -- Nef (talk) 16:52, 23 kwi 2008 (UTC) Poprawiłem. No to może zrobicie głosowanie na nową nazwę? Leskovikk- mi się podoba to pierwsze. Hej, spróbujesz zrobić z nich 266x75 proszę? -- Nef (talk) 17:32, 30 kwi 2008 (UTC) Przepraszam, że mie tak długo nie ma bo mam zepsuty internet.Pisze z komutera w szkole bo mam czas. Niewiem kiedy będe miał internet ale jak będe miał okazje w szkole to wejde. : Spoko & dzięki za odpowiedź. Tyle już jest to stare, że jak jeszcze moment poczeka, to świat się nie zawali. -- Nef (talk) 09:18, 7 maj 2008 (UTC) cześć znowu jestem w szkole i mam troche czasu. Wreszcie działa Internet i znów jestem. Dwie sprawy: # Jak tam logo? (-; # Zgłosiłeś 70+ problemów z usunietymi stronami. Mogę je odtworzyć, pytanie tylko ile tam jest śmieci. Będziesz miał czas przejrzeć je wszystkie? Może jakoś partiami? (Po 10?) -- Nef (talk) 11:31, 23 maj 2008 (UTC) No dobra niecz będzie partiami. : No to do roboty, pierwsze 10 do przejrzenia. (-; -- Nef (talk) 15:30, 23 maj 2008 (UTC) : Następne 10. -- Nef (talk) 22:59, 24 maj 2008 (UTC) : Kolejne 10 + 10. -- Nef (talk) 23:24, 26 maj 2008 (UTC) Dlaczego zgłosiłeś Karzahni (kraina) do usunięcia? Raczej do poprawienia jest, zobacz wersję angielską. Tak tylko istnieje jeszcze jedna taka strona(lepsza): Karzahni (Miejsce) : Aha. Fakt. Dzięki z info. : To lepiej zrób z "...(kraina)" przekierowanie do "...(miejsce)", niż usuwaj. Skoro raz ktoś się pomylił i szukał/zrobił (kraina), to może się pomylić i ktoś jeszcze. -- Nef (talk) 08:54, 24 maj 2008 (UTC) :: Zerknij tu. Tak wygląda wikikod dla redirecta. MW dodaje go automatycznie, jak przesuwasz stronę, ale można też go wpisać z palca, jeśli trzeba. Na przykład przy Karzahni. -- Nef (talk) 09:19, 24 maj 2008 (UTC) Dzięki Przy okazji prośba: korzystaj ze "zgłoś problem" tylko w ostateczności. Jak admini olewają zgłoszenia na wiki, na przykład. (-; W normalnych sytuacjach wygodniej jest, jeśli napiszesz stronie dyskusji. (Na przykład mojej.) Albo na forum. Mniej śmiecia w logach + łatwiej dalej rozmawiać o szczegółach. -- Nef (talk) 08:34, 24 maj 2008 (UTC) Stare śmiecie (-; Fajnie, że wróciłeś & poprawiasz MRShield. Dzięki! (-: Odgrzebać kolejną partię stron skasowanych przez Razara i spółkę? Będziesz miał czas (i ochotę...) zerknąć na nie i ewentualnie posprzątać? -- Nef (talk) 10:30, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Ok Co z Specjalna:ProblemReports/12453 zrobić? -- Nef (talk) 12:45, 31 lip 2008 (UTC) Chodzi o to, że ta strona to połączenie dwoch broni które już są oddzielnie Tylne Ostrza, Ostrze naramienne a to ta strona Back and Wrist Blades. : Ok, dzięki. Poprawiłem. A za moment odgrzebię Ci do przejrzenia kolejny stos skasowanych stron. Ciekawe czy dojedziemy z nimi do 1000. -- Nef (talk) 17:58, 31 lip 2008 (UTC) Stary, po prostu wymiatasz. (((-: -- Nef (talk) 19:55, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) O dyskusji do Rahi - Propozycja Użytkownik:Tahu_mistika_2008 - Przeczytałem dyskusję do Rahi i mam propozycję - Namówmy innych użytkowników do odtworzenia tych stron. Prozycja dla Ciebie: jeśli się zgadzasz postaw +, jeśli nie -. Odpowiedź umieść w mojej dyskusji.